Life's Second Chances (Sequel to Just a Sad Song)
by XxFarAwayLovexX
Summary: Elsa has suffered a fatal heart attack and Died, But a miracle has bring her back life. Jack is over thrilled to have Elsa back, But what happens when the two take on college and Suffer heart breaks, Friend ship, Love testing, and Hatred? Read to find out how they survive college. Pairings: Jelsa, Jackunzel, Flynnunzel, Merricup, Kristanna, Pitch/Elsa. Rated M, Includes swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! I am so happy to have this first chapter posted! I am really happy with the results of my last book! ^_^ Anyways this is a modern college AU. It includes Merricup, Jelsa, Jackunzel, Pitch/Elsa, Flynnunzel, Kristanna! There will be very little of jackunzel, because I do not ship them but its part of the plot I have planned. So I shall leave you here, Any questions you may have please post them in the reviews or PM me, either way works. So without a further ado chapter 1! **

Jack POV

"Hello?" I asked. Then I heard the most unexpected thing ever.

"Jack?" That very voice belonged to Elsa. I felt myself go speechless. _Elsa?_ But how? She died didn't she? So many questions raced through my mind at once but all stopped when she spoke again. "Jack, you there?" She asked. I smiled to myself. This was to good to be true.

"Snowflake?" I asked, just making sure.

"Im here Jack..." She responded softly. I could feel my heart lifting into the clouds as if I was falling for her all over again.

"I thought you were gone..." I whispered back.

"I thought so too Jack, Hey could you come up, I want to see you" She answered. I felt so much happiness at once it was a bit overwhelming but I didn't care, I had my Snowflake back.

"Of course I can, I want to see you as well" I responded smiling.

"Can't wait to see you" She said and I could hear the excitement in her voice. She sounded healthier which made me feel even better. "I will see you when you get here then!" She said happily.

"Wait!" I exclaimed before she hung up.

"What?"

"I love you" I said smiling. I could hear her giggling on the other end.

"I love you too Jack" She said giggling. "See you in a few!" She said then hung up. I sat the phone down and jumped off of bed happily. I got dressed and ran downstairs. As I practically ran through the house my mother called after me.

"Jack where are you going?!" My mother called. I ignored her, to excited and left. I ran down the street to the hospitol. So much adrenilene raced through my veins. I grinned happily when the hospitol came into veiw. I slowed down a bit, heaving for air. I walked up to the front desk still out of breath, but smiling happily.

"Elsa- Arende-lle" I panted. The lady behind the desk smiled.

"Room 215" The lady said. He nodded and set off searching for Elsa's room. He grinned to himself when he found Room 215. He then opened the door to reveal Elsa sitting up on the bed smiling warmly at him.

POV Elsa

I began to slowly open my eyes. How am I _alive_? I looked around. I was in a room with dim lights. I didn't remember much, but I did remember Jack's song that he sung to me sleep. I smiled at that thought. Just then a nurse walked in holding a tray of food. I felt my stomache growl hungrily. What happened? I was so utterly confused. She smiled at me.

"Your awake!" She said joyfully. I gave a small smile.

"But how?" I asked. She smiled hten sat down on my bedside.

"You had a heart attack, that wasn't as bad as we thought it would be, but you had a coma right after the heart attack, which was why you died" She explained. I slowly processed the information in my head. I nodded understanding. She smiled happily though. "But the good thing is, Is that the disease is _gone_" She smiled. _Gone_? I felt so much happiness at once. I smiled happily. I then looked at her excitedly.

"Can I call my boyfreind?" I asked. She smiled.

"Of course you can, and I will be sure to contact your parents" She said then left. I then picked up the phone next to my bed and dialed Jack's number. Boy would he be happy to hear my voice again! I smiled when it began ringing. Then someone answered.

"Hello?" A female voice sounded. Must be .

"Hello " I said happily.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Its Elsa Arendelle" I replied. I heard a shock gasp from the other end.

"Oh my! How are you! And I thought you _died_" She stated shocked. I giggled.

"I thought so too!" I stated happily.

"Well I take it that you want to talk to Jack?" She asked. I felt my heart flutter with excitement.

"Yes please!" I demanded happily. I could then hear talking in the background.

"Jack?" I heard her say.

"Go away, Im too heart broken" I heard the most miserable voice in my life. I was so glad I would be able to be there with him until the end.

"I know, But someones calling you" His mother responded.

"Hello?" I heard Jack's miserable voice.

"Jack?" I say happily. I hear nothing at the other end. "Jack, you there?" I asked.

"Snowflake?" I heard him say, He sounded so hopefull, which made me smile.

"I'm here Jack..." I say softly.

"I thought you were gone.." I heard him whisper.

"I thought so too Jack, Hey could you come up, I want to see you" I replied.

"Of course I can, I want to see you as well" He responded. I felt my heart flutter even more.

"Can't wait to see you" I say excitedly. I felt so much healthier and alive. "I will see you when you get here then!" I add happily. But before I can hang up he cuts me off.

"Wait!" He exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you" I hear him say. I can't help but giggle and roll me eyes.

"I love you too, Jack" I reply smiling."See you in a few!" I add then hang up. I sat there and waited. My parents haven't showed up yet so Jack was most likely to get here first. As I sat there for 5 minutes I hear the door click open. I then see Jack peek in smiling happily. Oh how I longed to see you again Jack.

POV Jack

There Elsa sat happily smiling. Oh how I missed you Elsa. I walked over and she instantly go tup and hugged me tightly. I hugged her tightly in return. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I then could hear faint sniffles. Must be Elsa I think as I smile. We then pull away and I see she's crying happily.

"I missed you so much Jack" She whispered. I smiled.

"I did too Elsa" I replied. She then smirks.

"You know what I mostly missed?" She says.

"What?" I ask.

"This..." She says the pulls me in for a kiss. I happily lean in with her, meeting her perfectly. Oh how I missed doing this. We pull away gasping for air but smiling.

"I love you Jack" She whispers. I smile.

"I love you too Elsa" I whisper back. "I've missed you so much, I thought I wouldn't ever be able to live again" I added. She smiles.

"Me too, I do have something to tell you though" She replies.

"Whats that?" I ask.

"My disease, Its _gone_"

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry if the font is small, When I posted this (Copy and paste) It turned out like that, and if you know how to change that can you please tell me! Ok now, This chapter isn't much, just a filler on what happened to Elsa. So I hope this is a great start to this story, and I promise you it will not be to emotional! :) So please show some support thx~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey readers! I am so, so sorry for not updating lately! I've been super busy with school work, homecoming week, and personal problems, but I will try my best to update more frequently! So this is chapter 2, and it is pretty short. I planned on making it longer but I didn't have any time lately to and you guys have been waiting for long enough. I may not update lately because I am falling behind in school and I need to get caught up so in order to do that Im not going to be updating as much. I don't want to make you guys wait on updates but I may have to get caught up because this is my last year in middle school and I want to do pretty damn good! lol Anyways enough talk and now I present to you Chapter 2! :)**

POV Elsa

Jack smiled in so much happiness at my reply.

"Are you sure?" He asked his happy smile fading. I smiled warmly at him.

"Yes the nurse told me so" I said in return smiling. His smile returned again.

"Well that's good..." He stated. I nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door. My sister and Kristoff walk in.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I returned the hug happily. We then pull away smiling. "I'm so glad they brought you back!" She exclaimed. I smiled.

"I am too..." I say smiling as I walk over to Jack. He snakes an arm around my body and holds me close. Anna smiled at us warmly then walked up to us.

"Jack please take good care of my sister..." She said nicely smiling. He chuckled slightly.

"I will..." He replied. I smiled and leaned on him. I then looked over at Kristoff smiling. He was a good friend and perfect for Anna. She then leaned into Anna's ear.

"Are you two dating yet?" I asked. She looked at her sister in embarrassment and shock.

"Uh...Maybe..." Anna said shyly while Kristoff looked at them in confusion. Elsa giggled at her embarrassed sister.

"Its fine...I approve" I tell her smiling. She brightens up then bounces over to Kristoff.

"Uh what was that about?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Oh Elsa didn't know I was dating you but she knows now and approves!" Anna says joyfully. Kristoff smiles at me then pulls Anna in for a kiss. I look over at Jack who looks a little uncomfortable. I giggle and pull him in for a kiss which causes him to smile. Just then there was another knock on the door causing us to break apart as well as Anna and Kristoff. Then My parents walked in and I have never been happier to see them. My mother and father usher towards me in a hug. I hug them both happily. When we pull apart I see that my mother had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Elsa I'm so glad your okay!" My mother exclaims pulling me into another hug. When I pulled away I smiled at her.

"Me too mom..." I replied smiling. Just then I heard a cough from Jack. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Um Elsa do you realize that since High School ended we have to sign up for college right?" He said. I froze and smile faded. (A/N: When Elsa died that was the last day of High School, I'm sorry that I did not explain that better in the previous story, So now their going to college) Jack looked at me a bit concerned. "Elsa?" He asked. I snapped back to reality. I instantly walk over to him and get wrapped in a hug. He hugged me tight worriedly. "Snowflake what's wrong?" He asked me. I look up worry written all over.

"What if we don't get to go to the same college and never see each other again?!" I ask worried. He smiled reassuringly.

"I will make sure that will _never_ happen" He tells me. I smile and give him a quick kiss before wrapping in him again. I hear a 'awe' from Anna and my mother. Then a nurse walked in. She smiled at us all and I turned to her.

"Well Ms. Arendelle you are free to go home and enjoy life" She tells me. I smile excitingly at her. I look up at Jack who looks beyond happy. "Your already checked out so all you have to do is leave" She says. I smiled and grabbed Jacks hand.

"Well then lets go, I'm ready to go home and prepare myself for Life's Second Chances"

**A/N: So guys that was chapter 2, not much happening so far but the last part meant that the next chapter will be longer and more interesting! :) So I hope this chapter was good enough for now, Its not the best nor longest but its good enough! (Right?) lol See you guys soon hopefully in another update :) And always please show lots of support to keep the story going! Thx~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! OMG I am so, so, so sorry for not updating lately! I have been super busy lately with homecoming, and a project that I didn't even finish, but you guys have waited long enough and I'm so sorry for making you wait this long! However, this is a pretty lengthy chapter! :) So I hope that will make up for the time lost, Also this chapter will be introducing two new chars! :) Can you guess who it is? ;) Anyways please enjoy this chapter and so sorry for the long update!**

POV Jack

I was so happy. Elsa got to go home today and we get to go to the same college! We had just signed up for MoonStar college. We would be going to get our schedules and dorms tomorrow so I said goodbye to Elsa and headed upstairs to go to sleep. The next day I woke up happily. I got dressed and took a shower. Once I was done with that I headed down stairs. My family was already awake and starting to eat breakfast.

"Your up early" My mother laughed. I smiled.

"Well today me and Elsa are going to go get our schedules and dorms" I replied smiling.

"Oh alright then, Eat then you can go to your girlfriend's house" My mother replied. I blushed. It still gave me a happy and fuzzy feeling every time anybody referred Elsa to my girlfriend. I ate then pulled out my phone. I then went outside and pulled my out phone and dialed Elsa. I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I hear Elsa say.

"Elsa!" I say happily. Every time I hear her voice it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Jack!" She says more happily.

"Yea I'm here..." I scoff in laughter.

"Okay good!" She says. "When are you coming over?" She asked.

"Im on my way now" I reply.

"Okay! I'll see you when you get here!" She happily stated.

"Love you!" I say before she can hang up.

"Love you too" She giggles then hangs up. I smile and head over to her house.

POV Elsa

I smile and hang up after talking to Jack on the phone. He was on his way over now so I decided to get ready. I slipped on a pair of sky blue sneakers, French braided my hair, and wore a white tank top with a half tied baby blue plaid shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over and answered it and smiled when I seen Jack.

"You ready?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes I am" I replied. He smiled and took my hand as we walked to his car. Jack then opened the door for me smiling. I roll my eyes and get in. Once he gets in he starts the engine.

"So...are you excited for college?" He asked smiling. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess...I mean its exactly like high school except more difficult and, more retards" I shrug. He raises an eyebrow at me with a smirk.

"Oh so now Im a retard then?" Jack smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Hmm...Maybe" I smile. He mockingly pouts.

"That hurt..." He scoffed smiling.

"Oh please" I scoff and roll my eyes. I then smile when I see the college in front of us. I look at Jack. "Looks like this is it" I stated and nodded as we got out.

POV Jack

I held Elsa's hand as we walked up to the front desk that was outside. Other students were here too. Elsa looked slightly nervous so I squeezed her hand slightly.

"Name" The lady at the table asked.

"Elsa Arendelle" Elsa stated. The lady then pulled out a paper and a key, Most likely schedules and dorm keys. The lady then turned to me.

"Jack Frost" I stated. She then Handed me my paper with a key. I nodded a thanks and walked away with Elsa. "Where's your dorm?" I asked her.

"Its on the third floor" She stated then looked at me. "What about you?" She asked me. I then looked on my paper and smiled.

"Its on the fourth floor" I replied smiling. She frowned a little. "What?" I asked slightly concerned. She pouted out her bottom lip adorably.

"I wanted us to be on the same floor" She pouted trying not to smile. I smirked.

"Awe...Thats okay, At least then I could walk you back to your dorm now" I said. She smiled at my reply.

"Who's your roommate?" She asked. I looked on the paper.

"Hiccup Haddock" I replied. "You?" I asked her. She looked at her paper.

"Merida Dunbroch" She responded I nodded. "Lets compare schedules!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Someone's eager!" I joke smiling at her excitement. She smiles then pulls out her paper. We then compare schedules.

Elsa

Art

Music

Architect

Natural Resources

Study Hall

Jack

Art

Architect

Natural Resources

Music

Study Hall

Elsa then lets out a small pout. I smile at her. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Only two classes with me.

"Its ok Snowflake, We can still have lunch together" I say hoping to brighten her mood. She smiles and holds my hand.

"Yea, But at least we got Study Hall together! Then we could study together!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled and kissed her, causing a giggle to escape her mouth. I then grabbed her hand happily.

"Come on Snowflake lets go get our dorms!" I say smiling. She nods and I lead her towards the building. We have to jerk several ways to pass by through the busy school. I do have to admit that it was pretty amazing. The building was well structured and had nice designs. We then found the dorms. We walked up to the third floor and stopped at the hall. "What room is it?" I asked her.

"Room 316" She stated. I nodded and we began down the hall. We then stopped when we found a door that said in big bold letters: **316**. She then turned to me with a nervous smile. We gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. I could see worry pooling in her beautiful ocean like eyes. I smiled to her.

"It's going to be okay, I promise" I tell her. She nods and lets out a weak smile then hugs me.

"I love you" She whispers. I smile.

"I love you too" I replied. She smiled then sighed.

"So I will see you soon?" I ask her. She nods. "Alright, Love you!" I say walking away. I see her smile.

"Love you too" She says.

POV Elsa

I let out a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. Here goes nothing!

POV Jack

I take hold of the doorknob slightly nervous. I guess this is it!

**A/N: So how was that readers? Also did I spell Merida's last name wrong? I wasn't sure so if I did please just me know in the reviews! So that was chapter three and once again I apologize for the long update, for I have been really busy lately! In the next chap we will get more chars and Im going to include more of Anna, because im sorta of leaving her out :( But I will make sure she's in it plenty! Anyways please keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming to keep the story going! Thx~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating lately! I sadly think I may be able to update only on the weekends :( Only because thats when I can go to my dads because he has internet, and at my moms I dont have internet! So anyways but besides the fact that I have no internet, another reason was because I performed at Michigan University in Ann Arbor (Marching band) last saturday and it was a lot of fun! If any of you who live in Michigan and saw the marching band I was in was Lake Fenton Blue Devil marching band! So if you were there then thats cool! The stadium was huge! LOL Enough talk! Anyways yea, thats the main reason why I couldn't update, Marching band and no internet! But now that chapter 4 is here! Please enjoy the chapter!**

POV Elsa

I open the door to my dorm and see a girl with a red, frizzy, untamed hair unpacking her stuff.

"Hey!" She exclaims waving and smiling. (I don't know how to write Scottish so, Im just going to write it out in normal text). I smile. She seems nice, and I also notice she has a thick Scottish accent.

"Hi! So your Merida?" I ask as I set my stuff down. She nods smiling.

"So are you new to campus?" She asked. I nodded, slightly shy. She smiled.

"That's okay! I can show you around after you unpack!" Merida says smiling. I smiled. I really liked Merida, She seemed nice and a good friend.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed smiling. She then got up and walked over to a door.

"And this is your closet!" She exclaims and I'm shocked speechless when she opens the door. Its a walk in closet! I've always wanted one! "I saved this closet for you, In case you had a lot of clothes.." Merida stated smiling. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and began putting my clothes away. I finally got done with putting away my clothes, Which I arranged in color order. I smiled at my closet. All organized. I then began unpacking my stuff on the right side of the room, because Merida told me that I could have that side. Once I finished I sat on my bed. Merida then walked out of the bathroom.

"All done?" She asks. I nod smiling. She smiles.

"Alright come on!" She exclaims. "Oh! I also want you to meet my friend too!" She exclaims as she pulls me out of the room.

POV Jack

I nervously open the door and see a boy with shaggy brown hair unpacking his. He looks up smiles slightly.

"Jack, Right" He asks. I nod. "Okay cool, I'm Hiccup, Your side of the room is the left" Hiccup states. I nod and begin unpacking. He then stops unpacking and looks at me. "Your new right?" He asks.

"Yea, why?" I ask. He smiles.

"Okay cool! I can show you around after you get done unpacking!" He exclaims. I smile and nodd.

"Cool.." I say. As I unpack I begin thinking of Elsa and how she was coping. I had finished packing 30 minutes later while Hiccup was in the bathroom. I then pull out my phone to text Elsa.

J: Hey, How are you coping?

E: Omg! Merida is the best! She's going to show me around campus later! What about you?

I smiled as I read her text. So Elsa is doing good. Thats good.

J: Thats cool, Hiccup is real cool too, Hes going to show me around campus later too...Ask Merida is she wants to join us then we could go together!

E: Okay cool! I will do that and text you after!

J: K! Love you!

E: 3 Love you too!

I smiled after we finished texting. Hiccup then came out of the bathroom. He looks at me funny.

"What you all smiling about?" He asks.

"Oh I just got done texting my girlfriend Elsa..." I say happily.

"Oh her! Merida said that Elsa was her roommate" Hiccup stated. I looked at him oddly.

"Wait, So you know Merida?" I ask. He nods. "Oh, Well Elsa just asked Merida if we could pair for the tour around campus..." I said.

"Cool! So it will be you, me, Elsa, and Merida?" He says. I nod smiling.

"Yup..." I say coolly. I then got a text from Elsa.

E: She said yes! Were heading over right now! Merida told me that she knew Hiccup so it was ok!

J: Cool! Can't wait to see you!

E: Same! Okay heading out now! Love ya!

J: Love ya too!

I smiled after we finished texting and got ready. After I got my Jacket and shoes on there was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and opened it. I smiled when I seen Elsa smiling. She still wore the same outfit but I didn't care. Hiccup then popped up next to me.

"Hey Mer!" He called. Merida blushed slightly and waved.

"Hey!" She said. I rolled my eyes. I then seen Elsa observing the two as well.

"Hey you!" I exclaimed as I scooped her up. She let out an excited squeal and giggled. "I missed you!" I add giving her a quick kiss. She smiled.

"I missed you too!" She beamed happily. She then looked over at Merida and Hiccup. "Are we all set to go?" She asked them. They nodded and we walked out the door. Elsa and I held hands as Hiccup and Merida gave us the tour. The campus was huge. It had an Ice Rink, A pool, A football feild, Basketball court, Soccer field, And a skate park. We then stopped at a bench and sat down.

"Are ya hungry?" Hiccup asked. I looked at Elsa and she nodded. "Alright then come on, We can take you to the campus's best cafe!" He exclaimed. We smiled and followed them. We eventually arrive at the cafe. Many student were there. As we walked in we saw a group of guys surrounding a boy with black spiked up hair, with eerie yellow eyes, wearing a black hoodie, ripped jeans, and a pair of sneekers. He looked up at me and scoffed then turned his attention to Elsa. When he did, alarm shot through me. I tightened my grip on Elsa's hand. SHe looked at me confused.

"What?" She whispered.

"That guy over there..." I whispered in reply watching the guy. She looked at him and looked away snuggling up to me a bit.

"Oh...Yea he gives me the creeps..." She whispered. The guy scoffed and continued talking. We then walked over to the counter. But I could still feel the glare of that guy burn into me.

POV Pitch (New Pov :D)

I watched as more people came flooding into the cafe. I noticed out a group of four, that two of them had White hair. Well the boy did but the girl had platinum blonde. Weird. I couldn't help but notice the girl being quite pretty. I then looked at the guy who gave me a cold hard stare. Ooo, Scary! I mocked inside. I scoffed at the guy and turned my attention to the girl. I watch him grab the girls hand. That only meant one thing. They were together. Oh this ought to be an interesting year!

POV Elsa

I watched as the guy's stare burned through me. I didn't like being watched. I then felt Jack's hand grip mine tighter, as if reassuring me. I smiled and stayed close to him. I wish that guy would stop staring at me. After we ate we got up to leave but as we got up the guy that stared at me blocked the entrance.

"Going somewhere?" He mocked. I stayed close to Jack, slightly afraid. I could tell Jack's guard was up and it wasn't going back down until this guy left.

"Leave us alone Pitch!" Merida groaned. Pitch rolled his eyes and walked over to Jack and me. Jack stood in front of me.

"Awe how cute! The newest people to campus and already in love!" Pitch mocked. "If only she was mine!" Pitched continued. I felt Jack tense.

"Leave her alone! Leave us alone!" Jack growled. Pitch scoffed.

"Don't try to protect her! I can easily get her under my wing!" Pitch spat and walked away. I felt frighted in that instant. _Easily?_ I now felt unsecured and small. Jack looked back at me worried and hugs me.

"Don't worry Elsa...I won't let that happen.." Jack whispers in my ear. I hug him tighter and as I hug him I see Pitch staring at me with an evil smirk. And I instantly knew, this was going to mean trouble.

**A/N: Ah, the sweet smell of trouble! LOL! Anyways, some rising tension and action starting :) And I apologize again for the long update! But you have to agree that this chapter was pretty lengthy! Anyways I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and what was your thoughts about the rising tension? Tell me in your reviews! Anyways, not much to say but please continue the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please I need all the support I can get! Thx~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! LIKE OMG IM SOOOOO SORRRRRY! Guys I really am sorry for not updating for a long time! I don't know why, but I've been putting the story to the side _ Guys I'm really sorry! However I am mind blown that this is only the 5th chapter and Im already at 30 reveiws! (Some are from me ;D) Anyways! This isn't a long chapter but Im telling you guys its pretty tense! I know this is a small update, but an update is an update, and you guys have waited forever! So here ya go! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

POV Anna

I woke up to see the sunlight filtering through my curtains. I then heard the vibration of my phone. I glanced at it the weakly reached for it. Kristoff sent me a text. I instantly lit up. I sat upright and began reading the text.

K: Hey you awake?

A: What do you think?

K: lol okay sorry for waking the bear

A: Please don't even start! ;)

K: lol Love you, you wanna hang out?

A: Love you too! And you don't need to ask to hang out!

K: Oh so I could just barge in through door?

A: Hmmmm...No! lol whatever, I'll be waiting!

K: Okay, On my way love ya!

A: Love ya too!

I smiled after me and Kristoff finished texting. I began thinking of how Elsa was doing at college. I was still in high school, I was in 11th grade yet. I then got up got dressed. I wore a purple sweatshirt, with light blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I walked downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and smiled. It was Kristoff, Smiling happily.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I am" I reply. He smiles. We then walk out onto the sidewalk and go for a quick walk.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. He tapped his chin as he began to think.

"Wanna go to the park?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excited. He smiled and we began to walk to the park, Our fingers intertwined with each other.

POV Elsa

I walked into the dorm after Jack left. He told me not to worry. But how could I not worry? I felt so scared, that Pitch might try to rape me, or something. I also remembered I start classes tomorrow, and I don't know if Pitch is in any of my classes. I shook my head clear, of my troubling thoughts and sat down on my bed. Merida then walked in after talking to Hiccup. She looked at me pretty weirdly.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I felt so nervous inside and out. I nodded shyly, though I bet I looked pale. She then sat down next to me. "Elsa...Don't worry about Pitch, He's just jealous because your with Jack and he isn't with you" She said reassuringly. I smiled then crawled into bed. It was only 8:00pm but I wanted to get some good sleep. I layed down and quickly fell asleep with a troubling mind. As I slept I began to dream. First it was me and Jack hanging at the park. The both of us. Just us. Smiling and laughing, Oh and kissing. It was quite amazing. I felt all fluttery on the inside. Then the dream changed. It was just me sitting on a swing by myself. Then a boy walked up to me. He was fairly tall, pale grey skin, and black spiky hair. It was Pitch. He sat on the swing next to me. He then stared at me with kind eyes. I felt bewildered by this dream. He then smiled, which caused me to smile, and blush. Then he spoke.

"What are you doing, out here, Alone?" Pitch asked, His raspy voice gentle and sweet. I felt my heart flutter at his voice. What? Why? Then I responded to him.

"Just sitting..." I replied bored.

"Well I can change that" He stated without hesitation. I looked at him feeling a blush creep on my face.

"How?" I asked bewildered. Then he began leaning in, and the thing is, I leaned in too! Just before our lips met my alarm clock blared its annoying ring. I jerked upright. I felt so uneasy and scared on the inside. Then I remembered what Pitch said in my dream. What are you doing, Out here, Alone? Well I can change that. I then felt a blush creeping on my face. NO! This can't be happening! How can I like Pitch, When I'm with Jack?

**A/N: This chapter is so short! But oh well! An update is an update! Right? Anyways how did you like my mini cliffhanger? ;D Also we got to see a little bit of Anna's life, But I think Im only going to do that. Where I only have a short little POV as to what Anna is up to, Same goes for the other characters, and Elsa's, Jack's, and Pitch'es POV's are longer. I like that Idea :) **

**Question for all of you! Question: Have you, A) Listened to Christmas Music yet? B) Have Christmas decorations up yet, C) Drawn any Christmas pictures yet While listening to Christmas music, Or D) All of the Above? **

**My Answer: D; All of the Above!**

**LOL! Im going to sleep while listening to Christmas music! x) Gotta love Christmas! Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, please follow, favorite, and review! Thx~**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE!

**A/N: Hey guys! Im sorry I have not been updating, But I hate to say it but Im going to put this story on hold. :( I've lost all motivation to continue but I will not remove it! I will keep it up in case I update at some random time, though I doubt I will. However! When one thing ends, another begins right? So, Lately I have lost all motivation to continue to write this story and my love for Jelsa has disappeared. But However I have become obsessed with Five Nights at Freddy's! And I have been reading some FanFics on the game and Im absolutely in love with the fanfics and game! So this means that I will have a Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic up! It won't be for a week or two though because Im still planning out the story and plot, as well as developing it! And I know that people say that the game is stupid and pointless, Well if thats your opinion then don't say it, Just keep it to yourself and don't read my fanfic. So I will not be continuing this story unless I find motivation for it! But I will be in the process of writing a Five Nights at Freddy's FanFic! :) But Im really sorry that I will not be completing this story guys! I have lost all motivation! I will try to find it again somewhere but for now the story is on hold! But please support me in my new FNAF Fanfic! So with that said, Farewell to this story until I find a new motivation for it, and Stay tuned for the new one! Thx~**


End file.
